


Танец с Дагоном (Dancing with Dagon by Lizardlicks)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come, F/F, Inflation, Oral, Orgasms, Xeno, multiple - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ритуалы призыва демонов. Культурный обмен между видами. Щупальца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец с Дагоном (Dancing with Dagon by Lizardlicks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing with Dagon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203462) by [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Написано для titianArchivist.
> 
> Можно было подумать, что Капторы были бы очевидным выбором для этого запроса, но, как оказалось, меня вдохновило на мой самый первый фемслэш. Поздравляю, titianArchivist!

Твоё имя Роуз Лалонд, и столько, сколько ты себя помнишь, у тебя была тяга к вещам... непохожим на те, что можно найти в этом мире. Тёмным вещам. Древним вещам. Вещам, которые можно было бы увидеть в воображении, если слишком долго смотреть на статику телевизора, или услышать под деревянными опорами, если устраивать прогулки по пляжу в определённое время ночи в определённые времена года.

Именно это увлечение привело к тому, что несколько лет назад ты сдружилась с некой Джейд Харли; девочка примерно твоего возраста, живущая где-то на другом конце земного шара и утверждающая, что она практикующая ведьма. Вы встретились на оккультном форуме, и хотя её интересовали более современные применения оккультного и идолопоклоннического в повседневной жизни, а ты была погружена в менее массовые темы, тем не менее, вы сковали дружбу, которая длилась несколько лет, и длится до сих пор. Она жизнерадостный и оптимистичный инь к твоему яну, вы обе изнываете от жажды знаний, которую не утолить, и любопытства, которое толкает вас на всякое.

Именно Джейд, дорогая Джейд, нашла для тебя это бесценное сокровище. Или, по крайней мере, её дедушка. По всей видимости, она на самом деле родственница знаменитого антрополога-дробь-искателя приключений. В любом случае, он попал в её руки, и она передала его тебе. Когда посылка наконец-то прибыла, пыльная и облепленная марками из далёких мест и адресами на языках, которых ты не узнаёшь, ты едва сдерживаешь своё нетерпение. Ты только что не залетаешь в свою спальню, чтобы плюхнуться на кровать и разорвать коричневую обёрточную бумагу. Это лучше, чем Рождество.

И это так. Он на самом деле такой, каким она его описывала! Переплёт простой, ни заголовка, ни автора, ничего подобного. Просто странная, слегка бледная кожа, чуть потрескавшаяся по краям и пахнущая...

Океанской водой? Ты никогда не бывала у океана (хотя Джейд уверяет тебя, что он прекрасен, и тебе правда стоит приехать в гости, Дедушка довезёт тебя на своём частном самолёте и всё такое, но в последнее время ты слишком поглощена исследованиями...), но ты почти уверена, что именно так он и пахнет. Обложка кажется гладкой на ощупь, почти маслянистой на прикосновение, но потерев пальцами друг о друга и протерев их платком, ты не получила никакого видимого осадка. Это всё очень увлекательно, но твоё подлинное сокровище лежит внутри, заключённое в пергамент, чернила и небрежный почерк с завитушками.

Страницы выглядят так, словно они пострадали от воды. У тебя такое ощущение, что они всегда были такими, даже когда были новыми, а том – только что заполненным. Хотя чернила потекли и оставили полосы на каждой странице, рукопись всё ещё цела, даже если каллиграфия оставляет желать лучшего. Скорее всего, автора больше интересовала скорость, чем удобочитаемость. Язык – один из тех, которые тебе известны, хотя конкретно этот диалект тебе не знаком. Однако, со временем и имея нужные ключевые тексты под рукой, ты должна суметь расшифровать его. Ухмыляясь, ты идёшь за своими исследовательскими книгами, парой уютных одеял и чашечкой хорошего чая, чтобы устроиться.

* * *

Прошло восемь часов, и ты поменяла чай на чёрный кофе.

Два дня спустя ты навещаешь местную рыбную лавку и покупаешь чернила кальмара и кровь угря. Разумеется, на тебя смотрят странно. Некоторые люди любят использовать эти вещи для кулинарных целей, но у тебя нет подобных намерений. Торговец рыбой предупреждает тебя, что кровь угря токсична, если употреблять её без должной обработки. Ты благодаришь его за беспокойство.

Пять дней спустя, и ты сдвинула всю мебель в своей спальне к стенам, чтобы расчистить место. Ты начала добавлять щепотку соли в свой кофе. Ты где-то слышала, что соль сбивает горечь, кажется, причина в этом. Ты даже не представляешь, зачем ещё стала бы делать это. Разумеется, ты могла бы разбавить его сахаром и сливками, но от этой мысли у тебя почему-то сводит живот.

Джейд выражает беспокойство ваших беседах, говорит, что ты звучишь непохоже на себя, нездорово. Ты уверяешь её, что всё в порядке, у тебя просто были неспокойные ночи. Это правда. Если тебе вообще удаётся заснуть, к тебе приходя до странного яркие, но совершенно не запоминаемые сны.

Прошла неделя и ещё несколько дней после этого, и ты успешно закончила переносить сложную диаграмму со сморщенной от воды страницы на пол своей комнаты. На экране твоего компьютера на другом конце комнаты мигают неотвеченные сообщения. Ты напрягаешь мозг, но не можешь найти причину, по которой это должно бы тебя интересовать.

Ты не помнишь, чтобы ты спала в последние несколько ночей, но уверена, что должна была спать. Человеческое тело может очень недолго протянуть без сна, прежде чем отключится, и ты всё ещё полна сил. Смутное ощущение того, что, возможно, ты слишком отдалилась от бренного мира и просто слишком поглощена делом, чтобы заметить это, вызывает у тебя приступ уродливого смеха. Но ты всё равно проверяешь себя. Будь ты зомби, как бы ты узнала об этом? Невозможно понять, поменялся ли цвет твоей кожи: твои руки по локоть вымазаны в чернилах, ладони чёрные как смоль, постепенно выцветая в серый, и единственное зеркало в твоей квартире ты сняла и осторожно уложила в центре главного круга, поскольку у тебя нет "миски из идеального, некрашеного серебра" для воды. В любом случае, ты закончила свою секцию окружностей, и попытка сдвинуть его сейчас сопряжена с риском размазать чернила и испортить все плоды тяжёлого труда. Единственный способ покончить – идти до конца. Ты отработала свои произношения, сопряжения и все остальные -ения за последние несколько дней, и ты настолько готова к призыву, насколько вообще возможно. С книгой перед собой, открытой на нужной странице, ты начинаешь двигать губами в соответствии со словами, придавая им форму. Воздух вибрирует в твоих голосовых связках, давая им жизнь, разум и душу, наделяя их силой.

\- Аг'лу'бух, гли'пора, пейши-луб... – ты завершаешь заклинание. По краям что-то шевелится. Ты не знаешь, что это за края, просто они есть и ждут. Осталось сделать последнее подношение; отдать частицу своего тела и завершить обмен.

Ты берёшь маленькое блюдце крови угря, поднимаешь за здоровье сверхъестественного ужаса, наблюдающего за тобой, и проглатываешь содержимое одним глотком. Ты немедленно чувствуешь острейший приступ рвоты.

Тебя тошнит, и что-то гладкое и чёрное, извиваясь, выскальзывает из тебя, и пока твой бунтующий разум всё ещё пытается переработать происходящее, ты со стоном сгибаешься в ещё одной волне колик. 

Ты срыгиваешь солёную воду, твои внутренности открыто бунтуют против тебя, пока ты не избавляешься и от неё тоже. Она вытекает из тебя, как из родника, заливая твою блузку и брюки, пока твои рёбра не начинают болеть от напряжения, а горло гореть от горечи. Когда всё заканчивается – слава богу, наконец-то закончилось! – ты протираешь ноющие глаза, и каждый вдох даётся тебе с физическим усилием и дрожью.

\- О господи, бедная ты гуппи! – Если бы прямо сейчас ты не была выжита, как лимон, ты бы подпрыгнула от неожиданного появления постороннего лица в твоей запертой комнате. Но сейчас тебе удаётся поднять голову и убрать свои растрёпанные волосы назад, не потеряв равновесия, и ты бы сказала, что это уже победа.

Перед тобой девушка... женщина? По крайней мере, выглядит как женщина, учитывая высоту её голоса и изгибы её... ладно, хорошо, теперь смотри на лицо. Её глаза чуть-чуть слишком большие, а шея чуть-чуть слишком длинная. С её головы ниспадают волнами и завитками целые мили чернильно-чёрных волос, слегка подрагивая, словно они движутся в невидимом течении. Из массы поднимается пара величавых кривых рогов яркой расцветки, совершенно непохожих на те, что у земных существ.

Она полностью серая, покрытая переливающейся чешуёй и хитином, а пробелы наполнены самым ярким оттенком фуксии, какой ты когда-либо видела, мягко подрагивая по краям её лица и вдоль её боков, образуя жабры и плавники. У тебя создаётся общее впечатление того, что кто-то пытался создать человеческую женщину, имея только самое общее второсортное описание, без настоящей модели, и работая только с рыбьими частями. Надо отдать художнику должное, он справился не так уж и плохо, и участки, в которых ему пришлось прибегнуть к творческим вольностям, похоже, обернулись к лучшему.

Она превосходно передаёт впечатление суетного беспокойства, из тех, которыми твоя мама могла бы гордиться. Что-то среднее между хмурым и надутым выражениями. Впечатляющее мастерство, учитывая структуру её лица.

\- Первый раз, да? Портальная бульязьнь – мерзкая штука!

Она что, только что...? Ты не совсем уверена, можешь ли ты доверять своим ушам, поэтому стараешься вежливо проигнорировать это.

\- Прошу прощения, - вежливо возражаешь ты и с усилием протягиваешь ладонь. – Полагаю, нас не представили? Роуз Лалонд, - она даже не дрожит, ну, разве что чуть-чуть.  
\- Ох, ну конечно! Я такая гуппия! Фефери Пейшей. – Она принимает твою ладонь – её кожа холодная, как бездна, и очень гладкая, тебе хотелось бы потрогать её ещё – и прижимает её тыльной стороной к своим губам. Ты чувствуешь подозрительный прилив теплоты к шее. – Чем я заслужила призыв моей компании?  
\- Я, эм... вообще-то, я об этом не задумывалась, - невнятно бормочешь ты. – Культурный обмен между видами, я так полагаю? Межпространственная встреча разумов?  
-Ура! – она хлопает в ладоши, в буквальном смысле, как обрадованный ребёнок. – Когда будем целоваться?

Ты давишься.

\- Прошу прощения!?  
\- Целоваться? Мне казалось, что обмен между видами обычно включает это. – Надутое выражение вернулось, только на этот раз более задумчивое. – Или мы можем просто перейти прямо к третьей базе, если так тебе больше нравится.

Ты бы прямо сейчас села, если бы уже не сидела. Перед тобой красивая инопланетная рыбья женщина из другого измерения, сидящая голой на твоём размокшем полу и предлагающая физическую близость. Это на самом деле твоя жизнь. Выборы, которые ты сделала, привели тебя к этому.

Тебе даже всё равно, что от хохота у тебя сейчас болит живот, ты смеёшься, пока твои рёбра не начинают тебя ненавидеть, и тебе приходится снова восстанавливать дыхание.

\- Разумеется! Почему бы и нет. Начинай процесс, как будешь голова.  
\- Ладненько! – Она улыбается тебе, демонстрируя ужасающий набор зубов-иголок, потом обхватывает твоё лицо и наклоняется к тебе.

Холодные губы касаются твоих короткими дразнящими уколами, игривыми и неряшливыми, подстёгивая тебя либо действовать, либо сойти с ума. Поэтому ты действуешь, проталкиваешь свои пальцы через водопад её волос так, чтобы можно было ухватить её, и подтягиваешь к себе, чтобы поцеловать её долго и правильно. Ты вовсе не скромная девица, даже если прекрасный принц конкретно в этой истории весьма необычен. Фефери довольно урчит, одна из её рук опускается на твою попу и сжимает. Ты готова поспорить, что она тоже не так уж невинна.

Тем не менее, будучи истощённой от заклинания, ты не можешь поспевать за ней, но она, похоже, не против. Когда ты открываешь рот, чтобы схватить воздуху, она щебечет что-то торжествующее и нежно лижет твой язык. Её холодные руки притягивают тебя ближе, призывают тебя отбросить своё утомление и прислониться к рельефу её тела. Это соблазн, устоять перед которым тебе теперь не хватает духу; ты лезешь к ней, как нетерпеливый котёнок.

\- Ты так устала, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, каракатица, - настойчиво говорит она, поглаживая твою щёку (обе сразу вообще-то, мдааааа). Как на такое сказать "нет"? Ты киваешь, позволяя себе обмякнуть в её руках, и одновременно с этим она меняет твою позу, чтобы легче было тебя держать. Она опускает тебя на пол, на спину, гладит тебя по волосам, как давно потерянную любовницу, насвистывая что-то мягкое и незнакомое. На мгновение ты думаешь, что тебе стоит сделать что-то, а не просто лежать мокрой кучей, но она ужасающе сильна для своего размера; она легко устраивает тебя, а потом ложится рядом, и дразнящая кривая её груди прямо... блин... перед твоими глазами.

Ну, похоже, всё, что касается петтинга, ей хорошо знакомо. Ты поднимаешь руки, почти касаясь её, и смотришь в её глаза со странным разрезом.

\- Ты правда не против, если я...?  
\- Вовсе нет! Тебе нравится? - она выгибает спину и берёт тебя за запястье, вжимая мягкий холмик в твою ладонь. - Твои выглядят так забавно, я думала, что, пожалуй, попробую их!  
\- Так эта форма, это твоё настоящее обличие? - Если честно, часть твоего увлечения - это чисто академический интерес. Нет, серьёзно. Её тело покрыто гладкой чешуёй, почти без резких особенностей. Ты не могла бы сказать, получает ли она хоть какое-то удовольствие от твоих прикосновений.  
\- Нет. Эта часть твоего мира не особенно дружелюбна ко мне без небольшой помощи. Обычно мне нравится более... влажная обстановка. - То, как она улыбается, произнося это, ясно даёт понять, что это точно был намёк.  
\- Мм, ну, возможно я могла бы устроить что-нибудь более подходящее, - отвечаешь ты с улыбкой, и она снова хохочет. - Итак, ты выбрала эту форму специально?  
\- Нет, я одолжила её у тебя. Ну, точнее, её идею. - Она изобразила жестом, словно выхватила что-то из воздуха над твоей головой.  
\- Значит, ты умеешь читать мои мысли?  
\- Не глупи, - говорит она тебе с той же обворожительной улыбкой. - Ты проязьнесла слова, дала им силу, чтобы призвать меня. Я вошла в этот мир через твою плоть, вылепленная твоим трепетом и ожиданиями. Позволь добавить, у тебя весьма высококачественные ожидания!  
\- Благодарю. Я даже не подозревала, что у меня было какое-то подсознательное представление о водных инопланетянках, - ты медленно гладишь ладонью её бок, любуясь тем, как чешуйки прогибаются и мерцают, раздвигаясь под давлением, но никогда не разделяясь. Интересно, она чувствует это? Приятное ли это ощущение?

Когда твой большой палец касается края её жаберной крышки, Фефери вздыхает. Ну, _это_ она почувствовала. Она содрогается, когда ты гладишь подушечкой пальца каждый ряд щелей, её дыхание напрягается и становится частым, а ты продолжаешь двигаться нарочито медленно. Ради эксперимента ты надавливаешь в последний раз сильнее. Она прогибается ровно настолько, чтобы открыть полоску розового цвета, и Фефери корчится всё более соблазнительно.

\- Аааа!  
\- Это было больно? - ты отпускаешь; не до конца, ровно настолько, чтобы она могла вернуть себе немного самообладания.  
\- Не совсем. Но они очень чувствительны.  
\- Тебе нравится? Или мне стоит поискать другие места, в которых можно потрогать тебя?  
\- Ох, эм, - её плавники трепещут, как крылья бабочки, и наливаются таким тёмным цветом, что тебе хочется лизнуть их. - Я камбала, что это _я_ должна заботиться о _тебе_.

Эти каламбуры, они такие милые, это просто невыносимо.

\- Не перегружай этим свою миленькую голову, ты очень даже заботишься, - уверяешь ты её, коротко поцеловав в нос. - Это удовлетворяет моё неутолимое ксенобиологическое любопытство.  
\- Чёрт, в таком случае, если тебе настолько любопытно... - она снова берёт твою ладонь и направляет её вниз, по гладкой бледной поверхности её живота, мимо впадины её таза, и к тонкой блестящей розовой линии между её ног. А, вот и знакомая территория. Или, по крайней мере, ты так думаешь поначалу.

Отверстие определённо в чём-то похоже на вульву в достаточной мере, чтобы обмануть тебя, когда ты проводишь средним пальцев вверх и вниз по её щели и вызываешь у Фефери вздох. Она задирает одно колено и закидывает его на твоё бедро, раскрываясь шире, чтобы дать тебе более глубокий доступ, но тут начинают проявляться отличия.

Её внутренности прохладные и влажные, и _затягивают_ , цепляясь за твои пальцы и понукая их войти глубже почти сразу же, как только ты вводишь в неё первую костяшку. И там есть что-то ещё, что-то движется... _извивается_ , дёргается, сплетаясь с тобой. Шокированная этим, ты одёргиваешь руку, но жалеешь об этом, когда Фефери издаёт череду обеспокоенных щелчков. Ты открываешь рот, чтобы извиниться или спросить, всё ли с ней в порядке или вроде того, но вместо этого ты издаёшь только писклявое "Ой", потому штука внутри неё решила последовать за тобой.

Оно такое же розовое, как и остальная часть её нежной плоти, каждое щупальце не толще твоего большого пальца на конце, но вместе у основания они толще твоего запястья. Святой, блядь, Дагон, у неё в буквальном смысле щупальца на месте гениталий.

\- Ахаха, о боже! - ты ухмыляешься, ты не можешь остановить ухмылку, ты ухмыляешься так широко, что тебе больно. - Нахрен третью базу, я хочу это внутри себя.

Она запрокидывает голову и смеётся.

\- Это можно устрицоить!

Ты садишься, расстёгиваешь первую пару пуговиц на своей блузке, достаточно, чтобы стянуть её через голову, не беспокоясь об остальных. Ты скидываешь её, свою кофту и бюстгальтер, всё одновременно, потому что ну их к чёрту. Так приятно выпустить твоих девочек на свободу в прохладный воздух комнаты. Фефери, похоже, тоже оценивает это; она на пробу накрывает ладонью одну из твоих грудей, так же, как ты делала с ней, и пробует большим пальцем твой затвердевающий сосок. Это приятное ощущение, и ты издаёшь соответствующие довольные звуки.

Далее ты начинаешь выбираться из своих штанов, и когда ты спускаешь трусики, её глаза округляются.

\- У тебя есть мех!  
\- Это называется а-аха! - Она обхватила тебя за бёдра и притянула для близкого осмотра. Наверно, твоё лицо сейчас покрыто всевозможными оттенками красного.  
\- О боже, это так горчаковасельдьно, - воркует она, а потом в буквальном смысле начинает _гладить твой пах_. Ты никогда не рассматривала ситуацию, в которой лобковые волосы могли считаться очаровательными. Но, опять же, ты никогда не рассматривала ситуацию, в которой ты собиралась соединиться гениталиями с роскошным порождением инопланетного щупальцевого ужаса, так что какая разница. Она любовно поглаживает твои волосы, потом раздвигает твои губы, вызывая из тебя более рефлекторные звуки. - Даже твой раздув такой милый, такой маленький. - Потом она наклоняется, и холодная мокрая печать её рта безошибочно находит твой клитор. Ты всё ещё не пришла себя после мук, связанных с заклинанием. Или, чёрт, может быть, она просто настолько прекрасно владеет языком, но в любом случае твои ноги дрожат и готовы подломиться под тобой, когда она с таким восторгом засасывает твой комок нервов. Бля, оооооо боже, это _так_ хорошо! Но её руки крепко держат тебя за бёдра на одном месте.

Ты всё ещё инстинктивно стараешься удержаться, схватившись за ближайший предмет - её рога, как оказалось, но она, кажется, совсем не против. Просто чирикает странную любовную песню в твою промежность и продолжает работать ртом, то облизывая твои складки, то приподнимаясь и уделяя больше внимания твоему клитору. Интересно, все ли представители её вида построены таким образом, имеют киску и извивающийся член, чтобы одновременно доставлять удовольствие и дразнить, чтобы ты могла узнать секреты и того, и другого. Пожалуй, тебе действительно хотелось бы узнать это.

И Фефери не удовлетворяется одним только поддразниваем тебя, о нет. Она прижимается ближе, проталкивает язык между твоими дрожащими стенками, чередуя быстрые толчки и медленные, размеренные взмахи, пока всё твоё тело не трясётся от напряжения в попытке удержать себя прямо. Ты чувствуешь приближение оргазма задолго до того, как он ударяет тебя; это горячее, похожее на давление ощущение, сосредоточенное в одной острой точке между твоими ногами, пока оно не взрывается, затапливая всю твою сенсорную систему, перегружая разум и тело опьяняющим удовольствием. Контролировать голос ты уже не можешь. Она бережно выдерживает тебя до самого конца, пока ты не срываешься на дрожь и частые короткие полустоны.

Когда она отпускает тебя, оказывается, что ты на самом деле совсем не стояла на своих ногах. Ты сразу же таешь, падая к ней на колени, садясь верхом на извивающегося зверя, который нетерпеливо ожидал внимания. Однако, Фефери не сразу же пускает его в ход. Она просто тихонько гудит и поглаживает тебя, позволяет тебе положить голову к ней на плечо и осыпает поцелуями трепещущую кожу твоей шеи.

\- Тебе нужен перерыв, догорбуша? - любезно спрашивает она, словно ты только что просто вернулась с пробежки по району.

Ты задумываешься. Ты сказала, что хотела взять Ктулху-младшего на поездку, и, бог свидетель, ты не поменяла своего решения.

\- Было бы очень жаль, если бы мы остановились сейчас, и заклинание, удерживающее тебя здесь, распалось до того, как у нас появился бы шанс закончить наш ксенобиологический обмен.  
\- Очень-очень жаль! - соглашается она. Извивающиеся пурпурное щупальца, похоже, тоже согласны, потому что они не теряют времени даром. Ты гасишь стон в её волосах, когда они погружаются глубоко внутрь тебя, раздвигая твою горячую, надувшуюся от секса плоть вокруг своей прохладной толщины. Это слишком много, их слишком много, ты в принципе не могла бы вместить в себя их всех, вот только они намерены попробовать, а потом решаешься и ты, и теперь ты заполнена так, так сильно. Когда последнее щупальце устроилось внутри тебя, она подтягивает тебя выше на свои бёдра, покачивая ими вместе с тобой, пока вы не соединяетесь полностью, и ты не сидишь, дёргаясь и дрожа, на самой толстой её части.

Потом начинается настоящее шоу. Она никогда не двигает тазом, не так, как ты привыкла ожидать от секса с млекопитающими. Вместо этого она покачивается на месте, поддерживая постоянное, идеальное давление. Щупальца тоже делают свою работу. Они не входят и выходят; ты постоянно заполнена, никогда не освобождаясь. Это почти невыносимо, вот только это не так. То, как они извиваются и колеблются, сжимаются и сворачиваются внутри, совсем непохоже на земные создания, естественные или синтетические, просто правильно. На этот раз твой оргазм не кажется острым и быстрым, он медленный и сокрушающий, тянущий тебя в невразумительность, и ты бормочешь что-то ни о чём и обо всём сразу ей в горло.

А потом она вскрикивает вместе с тобой, и неожиданно ты чувствуешь себя ещё полнее. Твоё тело почти сводит судорогой от этого, настолько много теперь её в тебе. Тебе требуется минута, чтобы вообще понять, какого чёрта произошло, пока ты не ощущаешь холодную слизь, скапливающуюся под твоими бёдрами. Фефери оставила слова в пользу стрекотания, словно летний сверчок, в то время как её половые органы стягиваются назад и покидают тебя, оставляя тебя измазанной в её жидкостях, розовых, совсем как и остальные её части. Ты вдруг понимаешь, что хохочешь. Господи боже, этой жидкости очень много. На твоём животе появилась выпуклость, которой раньше не было. Ты готова поклясться, что она похожа на ранние стадии беременности, если бы ты не знала лучше. Ты надеешься, что позже найдётся способ слить это, потому что, несмотря на слизистую лужу, скопившуюся под тобой, довольно много жидкости всё ещё остаётся в тебе, и ты не хочешь объяснять врачу, как именно ты оказалась в этом состоянии.

Фефери обнимает тебя и трётся носом о твоё плечо. Это так приятно, даже после контакта она всё ещё прохладная и на удивление мягкая. Пол, однако, вовсе не мягкий, и твоя кровать всего в нескольких футах от вас. Каким-то образом, наверно, благодаря невероятному усилию воли, тебе удаётся поднять на ноги в последний раз и перетащить свою инопланетную любовницу за собой, чтобы рухнуть в сонную кучу посреди перьев, шерстяных вещей и подушек.

* * *

Когда ты просыпаешься, ты просыпаешься со стоном. Рядом с тобой нет блестящей женщины из воды и чешуи. Ты не можешь удержаться от маленького укола сожаления, но ничего не поделаешь. Твоё тело ноет, ты устала, и у тебя есть великолепная история для Джейд.

О боже, Джейд! Ты не отвечала ни на какие сообщения где-то три дня, она наверняка сходит с ума от волнения. Ты скатываешь своё ноющее тело с кровати, скорчиваешь гримасу при виде катастрофы в твоей комнате, и кое-как добираешься до компьютера. Едва ты пробуждаешь свой аккаунт со статуса "Бездействует", она обрушивает на тебя поток жирного неоново-зелёного капслока.

СВ: ОХ СЛАВА БОГУ, Я ДУМАЛА МНЕ ПРИДЁТСЯ КОГО-НИБУДЬ ПРИСТРЕЛИТЬ!!  
СВ: если подумать я может быть мне ВСЁ РАВНО придётся кого-нибудь пристрелить  
СВ: где ты находишься и через времени сколько мне нужно туда добраться  
ТТ: Благодарю за твой полный энтузиазма порыв бросаться на моё спасение, но, уверяю тебя, сия дама вовсе не в беде, и никого пристреливать не потребуется.  
СВ: я собиралась пристрелить тебя >:(  
ТТ: Оу. Ну, моё утверждение остаётся в силе.  
СВ: какого чёрта случилось роуз?  
ТТ: Это длинная история.  
ТТ: Ну, не очень длинная, но у тебя, скорее всего, будут вопросы, а я истощена.  
ТТ: Мне нужна еда, душ и ещё раз поспать. Не обязательно в этом порядке.

Ты бросаешь взгляд на полоску сообщений и замечаешь ещё два контакта из твоего списка, которые пытались достать тебя, пока ты была занята. Открыв их, ты стонешь и закрываешь глаза ладонями.

ТТ: Джейд, ты сказала Дейву и Джону, что я пропала?  
СВ: да  
СВ: извини  
СВ: возможно я слегка запаниковала :(  
ТТ: Ладно. Ну, ничего плохого не случилось, но я сейчас заползу в душ и не буду оттуда вылезать в ближайший год. Или, по крайней мере, пока не кончится горячая вода. Не могла бы ты разобраться с ними для меня?  
СВ: конечно но рано или поздно тебе придётся рассказать всем нам что с тобой случилось  
ТТ: Поверь мне, я расскажу.  
ТТ: Скоро увидимся <3  
СВ: <3

* * *

Душ великолепен и заканчивается слишком быстро. На твоей коже всё ещё остались пятна чернил, но по большей части ты стала чище и значительно веселее из-за этого. Немного тревожно то, что выпуклость на твоём животе пусть и уменьшилась, но не полностью исчезла. Ты надеешься, что твоё тело продолжит переработку, чем бы оно ни было, но пока что оно не вызывает боли или даже неприятного ощущения, так что ты решаешь проигнорировать это.

На выходе из душа тебя встречают аппетитные запахи. Кто в твоём доме готовит еду. Ты снимаешь с крючка купальный халат и набрасываешь на себя, даже не удосуживаясь нормально завязать его, ты просто держишь полы одной рукой, вылетая ванной и вниз по лестнице.

Фефери.

Фефери стоит перед духовкой, всё ещё голая, как и утром, и щебечет про себя на том странном щёлкающем языке.  
.  
\- Ты всё ещё здесь, - говоришь ты, слишком удивлённая, чтобы придумать что-нибудь конструктивное.  
\- Похоже, что так! – Она разворачивается на носках, словно танцует, и скользит через комнату к тебе, целует в щёку, при этом вкладывая в твои руки тарелку еды, и ты опускаешься на кухонный стул. Это яйца-пашот и лосось. Твой разум мечется туда-сюда в изумлении, слишком взбудораженный бурчанием в твоём животе и замешательством от нового гостя в доме.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор здесь?

Она пожимает плечами, садится напротив тебя.

\- Ну, ты ведь не отослала меня назад.  
\- Я должна отослать тебя назад? – В книге не было ничего об этом. Никаких упоминаний о пересылке вещей туда, только о вытягивании их к тебе. Ты полагала, что когда магия, связывающая существо с твоим миром, рассеется, их собственный вытащит сущность назад. – О нет. Ох, Фефери, мне так, так жаль. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вернуть тебя в твой мир, обещаю, но на это потребуется время.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, - она отмахивается от твоего беспокойства и забрасывает себе в рот кусочек рыбы. Ты чуть не уронила вилку.  
\- Что!? Почему нет? Фефери, ты не хочешь вернуться к себе домой? Как же твои друзья? – Ты думаешь о Джейд и о том, как она была расстроена, когда ты исчезла всего на несколько дней. Разве у неё совсем никого нет, кому она не безразлична?

Фефери опускает вилку и складывает руки перед собой. Ей требуется минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но когда она поднимает взгляд, выражение её лица ранит твоё сердце.

\- Я хотела бы этого больше всего на свете. Но мои дни на моей планете всё равно были сочтены. Я вылупилась наследницей тиранки , правящей огромной империей, и должна была умереть в ритуальном сражении против неё, чтобы доказать, что она всё ещё имеет право на власть.  
\- Это... это чудовищно. – Ты чувствуешь, как у тебя сводит живот, несмотря на твой голод. Фефери кивает и продолжает есть, словно ничего плохого не произошло. В конце концов, она заговаривает снова:  
\- Когда я вернусь, я хочу быть готовой к победе. Так что не торопись, спешить некуда.

Ты тянешься через стол и берёшь её ладонь в свои. 

\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы оказать тебе помощь. У меня есть доступ не только к дешёвым чародейским трюкам.  
\- Роуз. – Её плавники устраивают дрожащий танец, и она поднимается, обходит стол, чтобы встать перед тобой нормально, опускается на колени и притягивает тебя в объятие. – Спасибо тебе! Ты уже дала мне шанс, которого у меня не было раньше. Это значит так многое для меня!

Ты обнимаешь её в ответ, прижимаешь ближе к себе, словно только твои руки могут защитить её от её ужасной судьбы. Может быть, они и могут, но не физически.

\- Я помогу тебе, и мои друзья тоже будут рады оказать тебе помощь, я уверена в этом. Они будут рады встретиться с тобой. О! Кстати говоря... – Ты поднимаешь её подбородок, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб. – Я сейчас вернусь, - говоришь ты, выпутываешься из её объятия и идёшь за своим телефоном в комнату. Джейд больше нет в Достанькореша, скорее всего, она сама давно не спала, но иконка Дейва говорит, что он в сети, а Джон бездействует. Ты настраиваешь сообщение так, чтобы оно было послано всем, потом садишься рядом с Фефери, держа телефон в вытянутой руке. – Улыбнись в камеру, дорогая.

Она улыбается, но как раз перед тем, как ты нажимаешь кнопку, она поворачивается и целует тебя в щёку. Тебе эта фотография всё равно нравится больше.

Ты отсылаешь её с подписью "Вот кем я занималась". Ты надеешься, что хоть один из них оценит двойной смысл.

Никто из них не оценивает.


End file.
